THE ADVENTURES OF GUILD OVERRATED ON THE MAELSTROM REALM
by GORNASH
Summary: I ACKNOWLEDGE BLIZZARD OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO WARCRAFT AND ONLY CLAIM THE IMIGINARY CONTENT THAT THIS STORY TELLS


**THE ADVENTURES OF GUILD OVERRATED**

**PROLOGUE**

What is there to understand? Choice is an Illusion. Freedom is conceit. The hand that does reach out to guide your every step, your every thought, comes not from the gods, for they are no less deluded than we - no, my friends, those hands come to each of us ... from each of us.  
You may believe that civilization deafens us with tens of thousands of voices, but listen well to that clamour, for with each renewed burst so desperate and myriad, an ancient force awakens, drawing each noise ever closer, until a chorus forms; but with two sides, each battling the other. The bloody lines are drawn and fought in turning away of faces, in the deafening of ears, the cold denial, and all discourse and at the last, is revealed as futile and worthless.  
Will you yet hold, my friends, to faith that chance is within our grasp? That will and reason shall overcome the will of denial?  
There is nothing left to understand. This mad whirlpool holds us all in a grasp that cannot be broken: And you with your spears and battle-mask; you with your tears and soft touch; you with the sardonic grin behind which screams of fear and self-hatred; even you who stand aside in silent witness to our catastrophe of dissolution, too numb to act - it is all one, your all one. We are all one.

**CHAPTER 1**

Since the beginning of Azeroth there has always been strife. Between elemental powers that forged this world, the beings born from it, and even the beings brought here by great magical powers. Great powers or smaller fists collide with other great powers or simple flesh. They leave the power of their actions, even enhanced, to their faith.  
The last convergence of power has left the world torn; the power that is called the Burning Crusade has struck a deafening blow to Azeroth which is still seeking a way to recover. This Blow has given life to the Lich King and his creatures of un-death. While armies do battle for the faith of this world, casualties of this convergence are everywhere, but the most important casualty was the great tree that gave birth to life itself.

The great sea's can give birth to a chill in the winter, which is formed in to a breeze, growing in power to a steady wind. Often chilling living bone, some say its fresh air; others see it as an omen of things to come. It travels far and often unopposed, across land and between trees, across barrens and mountains, past the wings of birds which drive them on, deeper in land. Because the storm is coming, for this wind is truly an omen.  
Eventually this wind touches a city, the last city of the humans called Stormwind, flowing through channels and archways, past buildings and around corners. A celebration is on, since the fall of winter there has been peace with the horde. It's fragile, and at times just a whisper. Nevertheless, it's a cause for celebration by the people of Stormwind. The wind sweeps past the squares where people are drinking and laughing. Few notice its passing. But in the middle of that crowd, standing with a drink in hand, all movements stopped is a human female. Her senses go wide with arcane knowledge, as she tries to measure the wind, the chill touching her skin, sinking through her bones.  
"Sop! Are you all right? Have a bit too much to drink have you?"  
The woman turned, and knew who spoke it.  
"No Bada, I sense something in this wind. But I cannot tell what it is."  
She looked upon the person who spoke to her. A female dwarf, red headed with beads running throughout her hair and with a kind gentle look about her  
"You mean you haven't yet deafened your senses. My god, more drinks for you it is then."

"No my love, tonight I will need my senses. Something is up, and I desire to know what that something is."  
Soprana suddenly felt uneasy and looked around to see if someone heard their small conversation. People knew Badabinga and Soprana were together and the same sexes of different races raised more then an eye now and then. But tonight none cared.  
"Come Bada, let's go home."  
Now Badabinga looked at here suspiciously.  
"Now you got me interested, is it that bad?"  
Soprana looked at here again and her face let go of some tension.  
"I don't know yet, but I will find that out."  
They set off to the west side of the square, leaving the party to follow its path for the night.  
"I will need some of your special gems Badabinga; I might need to contact some friends of ours."  
"Sure my love, but don't forget you owe me a night of drinking soon. I just had half a keg."  
"Are you kidding me? We where just there for five minutes, and you have already drunk half a keg?"

"Well if you don't stare and quest the winds you would have drunken a whole keg by now. So don't judge me!"  
"Your right my love, I owe you a night of drinking."

Soprana responded with a smile.  
"But maybe I can make it up some other way?"  
The dwarf looked at her, and increased her pace, so she was walking faster than her human girlfriend.  
"Where are you going in that sudden rush of yours Bada?"  
Bada turned and laughed.  
"You just said the magic words, Hun. Now let's get home and get the stuff on!"  
Soprana laughed.  
"Ok my love, but I do need your gems before we do something else."  
Badabinga turned and started walking again.  
"Yeah, yeah, just hurry that magic thing of yours up, because now I have plans as well before the morning."  
Soprana laughed and hurried behind the little dwarf to catch her up.

A couple of sets of ears in the dark captured the whole conversation between the odd pair. They are both small figures, in all not bigger then three feet high. The gnomes, overcome by their shock of what this pair was in more ways then one, started to wonder and look to each other. One though was more interested in the conversation than the couple themselves.  
"Magic gems, Hate, you think we can sell those for profit? I know that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some magic gems."  
One said in a child like girl voice.  
"Well the prospect of stealing those gems would be fun. But it would require a bit more, I think. A mage and a priest, a human woman and dwarf woman lovers. I know there is only one pair with that description!"  
Hatebreeder said to her friend.  
"And our prospect of this new financial enterprise would need lots and lots of preparations."

She turned to her friend Bing and gasped as she had to lower her head to look down on the now smaller gnome.  
"Wait a minute! Have you become smaller then me? How is this possible? Have you been talking with Oliga about some new curses? You bitch!"  
Bing laughed out loud, then noticed with shock that her laughter would make them noticeable to the ones they were watching, who where now turning the corner.  
"Nah Hate, I'm not talking to that troll shaman, I don't trust her spells one bit. Before you know it you'd be a jumping-out-of-the-box frog."  
"Yeh, true, but still! How did you get shorter then me?"  
"That's my secret. And I'm not telling you... Yet!"  
Bing giggled and Hatebreeder looked at her with disappointment in her eyes and then screwed her face up and spat out.  
"I want to be the smallest. You know I need it more then you as I get teased for being the tallest gnome around. Meh!"  
Bing looked at her friend.  
"It's just a secret thing I picked up from the herbalist, back when we were in Gadgetstan. Now…. what would we need to get a hold on those gems?"  
Hatebreeder walked further back in the dark ally they were in. Away from the strange couple they overheard and any others who might want to eavesdrop on them.  
"I know a local thief, who might get us in touch with the thief guild in the city who could recommend some help to us. We might as well give him a visit and ask for some help."  
Bing followed her.  
"Oh? And who might this thief be? Someone I know?"  
"Probably not, but I don't know if he can be trusted. But let's find him anyway and oh ... make sure you got some of that magic stuff ready. It could get ugly."  
Bing looked at her in shock.  
"What have you been doing while I was visiting Ironforge?"  
Hatebreeder stayed silent for a while his face turned the other way, when he spoke after a moment it was soft.  
"Well you know me, just trying to earn a living."  
Bing looked at Hatebreeder with small eyes.  
"And?"  
"You'll find out soon enough little sister."  
Waving her hands up in an exasperated gesture she exclaimed.  
"Oh boy, here we go again!"  
The gnomes turned the corner and were well underway to the old part of the town where the shadier side of Stormwind was located.

As the city filled itself in celebration, something which normally should be noticed as abnormal is deemed as normal. A drunken looking dwarf staggers through the streets and onto the main square, none see this as strange without looking closer, just thinking it a victim of the ale that is freely flowing through the streets. The dwarf passes the guards unable to keep his footing on the solid ground which seems to him, more like liquid to walk on. As he stumbles, he suddenly falls to the floor. The guards just ignore him and watch the people celebrating.

"Hey! Sergeant! Look at this one. Seems you've had too much to drink today have you?"

The older one of the two guards looked at the apparently drunken dwarf.  
"Aye lad, but it's a long time I've seen a paladin drunken like that. Move along brother dwarf and pray to your God that your hangover isn't the end of the world."  
He laughed and both the guards moved on.  
"This... can't... be... it ... yet!"  
With renewed resolve the dwarf regains his footing upon the floor, and stands once more and starts staggering on the main bridge towards the cathedral quarter of the massive city. None noticing the puddle of blood left behind on the spot where he just fell.  
It has not been an easy day for this dwarf paladin, defender of the faith. But plans made can be changed, but who would have thought his fate of today would bring such an ill omen.  
Still onward the dwarf stumbles, onto the main square in front of the cathedral, where there are two paladins standing honour guard. Not noticing the wounded dwarf who approached them in the dim light, they chat among themselves.  
"I'd tell you Stulvan. I'd rather be at the party tonight than stand guard here in the cold wind."  
The guard in full plate mail looked to his colleague who not only was dressed identically but whose face bore the same brotherly features.  
"I know Mirko, but you shouldn't have said what you did to Lord Grayson this morning. You know he was going to put us on guard anyway for our prank with the thingy. Besides, now we don't have to stand honour guard at the entrance of the delegation from Darnassus, and be laughed at by those fancy elves."  
Overhearing the conversation the dwarf tried walking towards the speakers. Eventually falling to the ground, his mace he had on a loop on his belt, clattering the floor with the sound that was not able to withstand the sounds of the ruckus a bit back. The two paladins standing guard heard the clang were suddenly aware of a presence.  
"Hey! Stulvan! I'm going to check that out. Be on your guard."  
The paladin draws his sword and swung his shield from his back to a ready position and started walking in the direction of the fallen dwarf. Upon seeing the body he relaxes and shouts over to his brother.  
"Ah Stulvan, it seems like it's just a dwarf that can't hold his booze. Hey dwarf, where are you staying?"  
But the dwarf is not responding. His last energy spent, he is just laying there immobile. The human paladin walks over to him and stands beside him, seeing nothing but a figure in the dark of the night.  
"Hey dwarf! I'm talking to you!"  
He kicks the dwarf in the mid section, and when he is not rewarded with a grunt, he bends over to have a closer look, placing a hand on the floor, into a liquid pool.  
"Ye gods, I think he let go of his bladder right here and now!"  
He shouted over to his comrade, who chuckled and said.  
"Just pick him up and toss him in a direction of an inn Mirko."  
"Aye Stulv, that would be the best course of action."  
Suddenly the celebrations' fire works started, and the attention of the paladins is drawn upwards to the sky.  
"Hey Stulvan, you think the engineers of Stormwind would be able to create something with a bit more light than noise do you?"  
"Yeh."  
Stulvan replied  
"As soon as they can find some pants that can withstand having burning holes in them every morning."  
Suddenly the cathedral square was lightened by the creations of madmen. Mirko looked down and saw the dwarf in the light, and started to shout  
"Stulvan! We have a problem!"  
Stulvan reacted in an instant, knowing what his brother meant. He bolted to the doors of the cathedral seeking medical aid.  
And as the fireworks dimmed in the night, the lights went out for the dwarf on the floor, unable to hear, to see, to smell, to think of the next day.

**CHAPTER 2**

Stormwind itself was built in a mountainside; it has withstood many armies and wars altogether, and at this day, its one of the largest settlements of the alliance. With only one way to access the city, through the valley of heroes, where statues of the greatest heroes of the alliance are standing on the sides of the road leading to the city. Statues so great and many that it's a solemn gesture to the history of the city. The city itself is well defended with high walls that could hold the entire guard with crossbows. As well on the ramparts itself there are massive ballista's standing guard to withstand the enemy's siege engines and thus withstand many enemies' armies of which it has done so many times in the past.  
Around Stormwind there is the Elwyn Forrest, where farms, small towns and communities exist and these provide the city with food during spring and autumn. Still it's a hostile area at the moment, with many beasts terrorising the area, not to mention the defias cult with their wicked agenda.

But now, a new threat has entered this forest, a group of dangerous and sinister beings are following a track that has been left by a small group of their kind. They are in good spirits due to their encounter before; slaughtering by brutal and unrelenting swords and maces the farmers and villagers not but a few hours ago. The hate these beings can produce against any being they come across is undeniable. Their swords are forged with hatred, their armour scarred with the encounters of many battles. Their greens skins full with scars, their fangs protruding from their face armour is yellow due to a restless for vengeance. Vengeance against the alliance; - vengeance against the horde;- and vengeance against those who all have done them wrong in the past.  
Yet one of them is nervous, a troll man, standing alert as the small company goes past. His armour light, and charms covering his body more then scars.  
"What is wrong young Gortok?"  
A Voice sounded behind him.  
"It looks like you see ghosts in these forests."  
"I don't know Mathuk."  
Gortok turns around, looking at the person who spoke to him. The troll who spoke is, even for troll standards, an ugly man, his eyes deep in the sockets, burning with a rage so fierce it humbles him every time.  
"I sense something hiding in the forest, there are beasts here, and one of them is following us."  
"You mean you got the creeps up over a beast? When we just slaughtered everyone at that farm house we just left yesterday?"  
Mathuk starts to set a deep laugh.  
"Well young shaman, your judgement is poor at best. I already have sent three men into this forest to scout ahead. I expect them to come back at any moment now to tell us what that light is in the distance."  
Gortok looks nervously around.  
"I'm telling you Mathuk, something is not right, something does not belong in here."  
A sudden commotion at the beginning of the company draws their attention. Mathuk starts to walk into the direction of the sudden shouts.  
"It seems my scouts have returned. Hopefully they can tell us if that light up ahead is another farm where we can sleep during the day."  
A young soldier rushes past the trolls standing around the commotion.  
"War leader! A scout has returned, but he is injured badly!"  
Mathuk stops and turns to Gortok  
"Well young shaman, I guess you're right somehow. But now your healing is needed."  
Both trolls started to run to the commotion, bashing away those standing around it.

"Come you maggots, stand in my way and you will taste my furry again!"  
Mathuk shouts and the group standing over the body suddenly pulls away from the war leader in fear and young Gortok can see the body in the light that is being held by one of the trolls. Seeing an arrow sticking in the body of the fallen scout, he reaches for it and pulls it out.  
"I have not yet seen an arrow like this Mathuk. But let's see if I can get this poor scout up and healed."  
Mathuk looks at Gortok and laughs  
"If you want to save this maggots life, fine by me, then I can ask what happened to the other two I sent with him, and you know I don't ask politely anyway!"  
Gortok gave one look at Mathuk, and felt sorry for this scout.  
"So is it then."  
He mutters as he starts to chant a powerful healing spell.  
But suddenly was stopped dead, with no sound being produced he suddenly fell to the floor as if knocked down by something heavy. Mathuk saw an arrow sticking out of Gorton's left eye. Enraged he starts to shout, but was suddenly knocked down by something in his shoulder. The trolls standing around started to react, and drew their weapons and raised their shields as arrows hissed out of the dark. Another troll standing close to Mathuk went down with an arrow sticking out from his chest. And Mathuk was hit again with an arrow right through his left thigh. Suddenly a bear rushed in from the other side the original attack was coming from and sped straight for the collection of warriors now gathered to protect their war leader. With blinding speed the huge creature was upon the warriors growling furiously, pounding on shields, scraping metal and wood with its claws and leaving bloody claw wounds upon the troll bodies. The trolls answered with battle shouts of their own, because they do not fear easily. Spears were pointed at the bear and some arrows bounced of its thick hide. Some did enter its body, but the bear just ignored the wounds while it smashed another troll to the ground, its skull shattering on impact of the blow. Mathuk noticed that more and more trolls were falling down from arrows than the big beast beating in on his warriors. He yanked the arrow from his thigh, and stood up, readying his big two handed axe, a brutal weapon for a brutal warrior. He waited until one of the warriors that stood between the bear and he was struck down before he moved in.  
With tremendous strength he wielded the axe with an upper handed blow to its right side, aiming for the head of the bear and missed his target, which dodged its head to the side. A troll standing to his left suddenly reached out with his spear but was hit by an arrow thus missing the target completely before he collapsed to the floor, thus preventing the bear to strike at Mathuk. As the troll warrior begins to wield his axe again, a sudden light from the sky fell right on a warrior trying to attack the bear from behind, the warrior fell heavily burned to the ground. Blinded by the sudden flash, Mathuk propelled himself forward and collided with the massive bear. Hitting it when it was in a standing position about to strike the troll, Mathuk tumbled with the bear to the ground, arrows whistling past and thudded in to the ground he just rolled upon. When he got up with his axe in hand he noticed that only a handful of his warriors were still standing. The rest lay dead around where Mathuk previously was, struck down by arrows, by the giant bear or the pillars of light that kept raining down and burning all that it touched.  
With no time to think, he shouted  
"Retreat you useless maggots."  
He looked to the bear in front of him which had started to rise again and he hit it with his axe full on one of the bear's shoulders, leaving a gaping wound on the entire shoulder. The bear did react this time by falling to its other side. Satisfied the war leader turned and bolted to where his warriors are running to. Praying it would be a safe haven to rest, and get out of here. He was not looking forward to explain this skirmish to the rest. He heard a sound behind him, and turned to see a green light surrounding the bear. As he looked closer to the wound he created, he saw it was pulled together again, faster and faster the wound vanished without a trace.  
"Fucking healers!"  
He turned and started running again holding his axe with one hand and the other hand over the arrow sticking out his shoulder still. Suddenly the roots of the trees burst out of the ground wrapping his legs making him unable to move. Looking backwards to where the bear was, he saw it rising, and somehow change form into a female of alien beauty, an Elvin female for her skin was purple and her eyes were glowing in the dark, her hair reached half way down her back in a light blue colour. She walked towards him in an elegant fashion, and beside her another female elf, one carrying a long bow still with an arrow notched on it. The woman that was just moments ago a giant bear, spoke. The words more like singing then an actual language. The words preformed by here more like a song as she was saying them. And suddenly there where three male elves standing on the route he was going to use as his escape. One with a bow, dressed in mail, one carrying a casters staff and with bird feathers in his hair, and one male with green moss on his shoulders and a piece of bark that was his leg transformed in to a proper leg, all eyes focused on him.  
"He is the one responsible, Shaarla."  
The man with the bow said. The female night elf previously a bear responded.  
"He is strong Falkan, he almost got me, if not for Sanith, I would have crumbled under that blow for a while."  
She turned her attention to Mathuk and spoke in the common tongue all creatures know to speak from birth  
"For what you have done, and what your about to do, we must end your life."  
Unable to move Mathuk growled  
"You think I'm the only one? You think I'm the last?"  
He laughed.  
"Not by a long shot night elf! More will come, more powerful than me will come!"  
The night elf with the caster staff, started to channel a spell. At the end of the spell a light came from the stars, blinding everyone for a moment and when they could see, the form of the troll Mathuk was burned beyond recognition. Shaarla looked to the caster:  
"That was a big one Bygvir. How about the one that got away?"  
Bygvir looked at her  
"All dead Shaarla, none shall see the light of dawn once more."  
Shaarla look pleased  
"Good, what they have done to that farmer family yesterday could not go unanswered."

She turned to the huntress next to her.  
"Nice opening shot Suspicious. We needed that shaman dead first, he would have made things impossible."  
Suspicious shrugged.  
"It was an easy target."  
She looked at Shaarla,  
"What now?"  
Shaarla replied.  
"Justice is done, may that family rest in peace. We have taken enough time to track those responsible. These bastards are dead now and we must hurry to Stormwind now to report our findings."  
They set off, into the dark night, in a hurry now, because they might be too late.

On the chill of the night in dark alleys, a small red haired dwarf stopped dead in her tracks. First she looked up to the sky where the first fireworks began to sound, and not far after a flare shot through the sky lighting the channel streets they were walking upon. Soprana turned and watched her from a distance.  
"What is happening Bada?"  
"I feel ... A life dwindling, on the turn point between life and death. It's feigning quickly."

Sop looked concerned.  
"Are you needed Bada?"  
"I might be."  
Badabinga sighed.  
"I guess that that more interesting thing will have to wait. Sop, you know were the gems are I made last week?"  
"Yes my love, on the second shelf of the second bookcase in your workshop."  
"Good."  
The reply came.  
"If you use your arcane power on one of these, you might be able to contact our friends in Ironforge. In the meantime, I go too see if those pricks at the cathedral would still need my help."  
And then she started to move back across the channel.  
"Ok Bada, I see you back at the house then, and don't forget to sent a messenger if you need anything."  
Soprana looked after her, before starting again on the way home. Mumbling in her breath

"Badabinga you lovely dwarf, you are too good for this world."  
She took a look upwards to the new explosion of colours. Suddenly reminded of what she felt not more then half an hour ago.  
"But then again, it might be needed of more then just one lovely person."  
And she then increased her pace to the mage district, which was just around the corner and through the tunnel.

Badabinga could always feel when a life was about to end in the area where she was. That was one of the reasons she picked up the robes of the priests so many years ago, also how she met Soprana eventually. But this is not a time to remember. This is a time to act, a life is fading, and her help is needed. She rushed back to the centre of Stormwind at the best speed her short but stubby legs could propel her to. Entering the square were the celebration paused, there people where staring in wonder to the sky, seeing the colour of the engineer guild evolve in miraculous forms, standing in awe. She rushed trough the crowd of people and occasionally bumping accidently into people who gave her one look, then looked back to the skies, enchanted still.  
Badabinga started to curse, but stayed on her course. She turned the corner at the end of the square, through a dark ally reaching the bridge to the cathedral square. When she turned the final corner and looked upon the square she could see, by the light of fireworks a man standing over a body, a dwarf body and a human male standing above him. She rushed to that odd pair, in the meantime starting to recite a powerful healing spell from her training as a priest. The man standing over the body of the dwarf looked up, sensing her presence.  
"Dwarf, can you help this poor man?"  
Badabinga reached them both and dropped to her knees, finishing her cast, she threw the spell through her arms on the body, and watched in shock when nothing happened.  
"What the hell! You think I didn't try that?"  
The man looked angrily at her.  
"I've used every healing spell I know, and yet there is no response. Every time I cast, it seems if the wounds start to heal for a fraction, and then suddenly open up again."  
The man stumbled and sighed.  
"I'm all used up now; I have to get some rest."  
Badabinga looked at him in shock  
"Do you know what this is paladin?"  
Suddenly two humans were running down the steps of the cathedral, one wearing the robes of a priest and one wearing the battle set of the paladin order.  
They rushed to where Badabinga, Mirko and the dying dwarf where. Suddenly the priest stopped dead.  
"Badabinga? What brings you here?"  
He looked to the body.  
"Never mind that, lets get him inside and try to stop the bleeding, Mirko, Stulvan, can you both gather him up?"  
Mirko gestured to his brother to pick up the body and they made way inside with the human and dwarf priest trailing them.  
"I sensed your healing Badabinga, its still powerful, compared to Mirko. Why isn't he healed by that?"  
"Well Neptun, he is under the influence of magic."  
The priest called Neptun looked at her.  
"Are you sure, then we better cleanse it from his body?"  
"You had better not."  
She looked at him with concern in her face.  
"If you cleanse it, you will die yourself. That is powerful shadow magic. It's an unstable affliction."  
The look of shock came on the priests face.  
"What can we do then? If we do nothing then this dwarf will die."  
Badabinga spoke softly.  
"We just have to keep him alive till morning, which would require all our power, and perhaps more then just you and me."  
She walked behind the paladins dragging the unfortunate dwarf inside, while the priest took one look to the sky.  
"God! Why can't this be just a normal evening?"  
Then he turned and ran back to the entrance, following the group inside.

**CHAPTER 3**

Stormwind is an old city, channels divide different parts of the city, and a part of the city is the mage quarters. The area it self is a beautiful place and full off twisting corridors, shops on the left, right and centre, with in the middle the impressive mage tower. A tower standing three hundred and sixty meters tall on its highest point and nearly a hundred metres wide at one point, but only ten meters wide at the base of the building. Majestically build, and an almost impossible feat of construction.  
This place is where the most powerful mages are performing the most incredible magical feats. A place where students and masters alike learn how to control things, both natural and unnatural, that would make a lesser person quiver and shake in fear. It is a place of infinite learning and understanding and for those unknown to magic, a dangerous place to dwell or be near.  
Soprana had left the mage tower and its order long ago. Not willing to participate in the constant screaming and bickering between the high mages and who got priority on their pet projects. Yet the research she conducted, still need the potential and resources the tower could provide. Badabinga had learned from her family how to cut gems in certain ways to enhance their magical properties, but the supply of the rare and precious gems is expensive to experiment on. So the only option is to use the gems the tower could provide so due to this they live close to the tower. A normal two story house on a side of the square the tower was on.  
Soprana entered her and Badabinga's house. A narrow hallway extended two meters, to the left a stairs leading up, and right some small work of art was hanging against the wall. Through a narrow hallway she entered the living room which wasn't too big. Still there was a place to light the fire. Looking at the fireplace, Sop concentrated, and all of a sudden fire swept up around the logs pilled neatly there. Smiling she moved to the fire, to warm herself up a bit.  
Satisfied and warmed up, she walked back to the hallway and up the stairs, to the second floor which was Badabinga's workshop.  
Soprana entered the dark workshop, and concentrated in the dark on the lantern she knew was in the centre of the room and closed here eyes. When she opened her eyes, the room was bright with light and she could look around without the presence of darkness.  
The room was tidy, with a desk against the far wall, upon the desk are instruments designed for cutting gems, neatly arrayed as proof of a tidy personality.  
Against the wall a few bookcases were placed, the first bookcase was filled with books. But the second one was full with gems, again neatly divided on colour and sort.  
Soprana walked to the second bookcase, and looked at the second shelf. Where she picked up a gem that would fit the job she had in mind.  
Deep in thought she left the room to go to her small study room, upon entering the room, she pulled her thoughts to light the lantern inside the study, giving light on the room.  
The room itself was plain, with a single bookcase standing to the left. A leather couch was pushed against the wall to the right of the door, and a table and chair underneath the window against the left wall.  
Soprana walked to the table, and placed the gem upon it. She then walked to the bookcase, carefully studying the titles.  
When she found the title she needed, she picked the book up, and went to the table to sit on the chair there. Carefully placing the book next to the gem she began searching for the chapter she needed. When she found it she started to read the text first, before turning here attention to the gem.  
She closed her eyes, concentrating fully on the empty part of the human mind. Once there, she started to conjure and weave arcane power, placing it in the gem with her mind. More and more energy entered the gem, as it started to rise off the table, slowly hovering in above the table, it suddenly started to glow.  
The glow was getting more intense, so intense; the energy glowed in visible ripples trough the air. Suddenly there appeared a tear in the air, slowly growing in size, to what she deemed necessary for her purpose. The tear in space expanded, and Soprana opened her eyes and stared into a portal right into a dark room. In that room there was little light, but she could see a form on a couch lying asleep, because the chest of the small body she saw was moving up and down.  
"Gnome! Wake up. I need your help with something."  
She shouted into the portal. The body of the gnome on the couch suddenly jerked up.

"Who! What! You'll get your rent in two days you old hag!"  
Soprana responded with laughing loudly into the portal.  
"Don't call me an old hag, you old gnome."  
Shaking his head the gnome finally notices the portal hanging in mid air to the side of his room with Soprana's face in its centre.  
"Soprana? Why are you weaving portals at this time in the night?"  
Soprana smiled.  
"I need your help on something. Are you awake? And are you decent? Cause then you could make some light in that dark hole you call a room?"  
The gnome stood up, a little sleepy still. Soprana could see him moving through the room.  
"This better be important Sop. I need my sleep. I got classes in the morning to a whole room filled with chatter snot-noses, who have little respect in what is needed to wield magic."  
Soprana laughed.  
"Yeh, you will survive that, old friend."  
The gnome snorted.  
"Well I have a subject in that class who has great potential, lets just hope he find his wits, because he's not showing any now, and let's hope he does find that before he blows up the entire classroom. Anyways I'm going to light a candle here, and yes I'm decent."  
Soprana felt the magic emanating from the gnome and within seconds lights started to shine inside the room. The gnome was now standing in the middle of the room and visible. The gnome's famous grey beard and moustache where in full disarray because of his turning in his sleep. Sop smiled.  
"Hey Fizon, it's good to see you again."  
Fizon smiled as well, angling his moustache in a hilarious way.  
"You as well lass, you're looking well. Now are you about to tell me why you're weaving a portal in the middle of the night, right in my room?"  
Hearing the gnome, Soprana was comforted. One of her most trusted teachers in arcane magic, while she in turned learned him to control fire.  
"I have had a disturbance this night, coming from the wind that came from the seas. It carries a bad feeling and I hope you could shed any light upon this."  
Fizon thought about this and paced across the room, stroking his moustache straight as he walked.  
"I don't know Sop, I have heard of a communication of Troll witchdoctors that they used communicate over long distances with wind. But I know little about this phenomenon. What else could you feel?"  
A look of concern reached Soprana's face.  
"Hatred, Fizon. The wind was full off hate and anger."  
"Oh my!"  
Fizon said  
"That is not good. I will have to contact a few people here then. I know of a dwarf here in Ironforge who claims to know a thing or two about the troll clans. But that has to wait till morning. Do you mind if I contact you tomorrow about it?"  
"Tomorrow? You mean today my old friend."  
Soprana responded.  
"And they call me punctual!"  
Fizon shook his head.  
"Ok Soprana, today. I might as well just get started as I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight, I mean today, anyway, thanks to a certain human friend."  
Soprana laughed.  
"Your welcome my old friend. I will talk with you again tomorrow then."  
And with that she closed here eyes, and focused on the portal. Suddenly it shrank in to nothingness as the gem fell to the table with a clink.  
"And now for some rest till Bada comes home."  
Leaving the gem on the table she walked out, to the bedroom, were she fell down exhausted from here inquires in the world of magic.

"You know, I really, really dislike this idea."  
"Well you wanted to get magic gems right?"  
"Yeah, but being here was not my plan for this?"  
"What would you prefer then, just walk up to there houses and do a trick or treat?"  
"No, but I prefer old style burglary, then coming to these people."  
Bing waved vaguely towards the direction of the ram shackled doorway in front of them.  
"These people might be scary of what they do, but they have a certain understanding of magic. This might be necessary for who we are robbing. Do you actually know who we are about to rob?"  
"No, but somehow I think you are going to explain that now."  
Hatebreeder shrugged.  
"Did you heard about the invasion of imps last spring to Stormwind?"  
"Yeah, an imp king and his army decided they could take babies from nearby farms?"  
"Exactly. You know what finally stopped them?"  
Bing pulled her lip, while deeply in thought.  
"If I remember correctly, they came across a mage and shadow priest."  
Bing jumped up.  
"Ah! Those are the ones that stopped those imps... those poor imps."  
"Indeed. How could people be so mean against such small creatures? Do you now see my point of getting help from these people?"  
Hate pointed out.  
"Yeh I know, but still, a warlock? Come-on, I'd prefer Oliga even. That Troll witch is more gnome friendly than any people in this building."  
Bing pointed to the inn they were about to enter.  
"Don't be such a little girl Bing. What's the worst thing that can happen?"  
Hate said before opening the door to the inn.  
The two small gnomes entered the building. Inside there was a hallway leading up to a door, cloaks hung from pins against the wall, and a single lantern shone some light on the area. At the end of the hallway there was a door, just slightly open, revealing some muffled voices of the people within, and a flickering light coming from the room beyond. Hatebreeder turned to Bing.  
"Whatever goes on, let me do the talking, but be ready to do your magic to get us out if it's needed."  
Bing looked at her suspiciously.  
"You're not going to do something to provoke them are you?"  
"If I don't get their attention the way I want then maybe."  
Hate said, and then she started to move to the door. Bing snorted and made sure his magic components where in reach on his belt, and then followed Hate inside.  
Inside the room, tables and chairs were standing throughout the area. A fire place was against one of the walls, providing the room with the only light source. By having only one source of light, there are many dark corners in this inn. Commoners are sitting throughout the inn, speaking in a soft murmur.  
Hatebreeder looked around, noticed a person sitting by himself in a dark corner drinking. Hate nudged Bing and started to move towards the sinister figure.  
Upon nearing him, he notices the gnomes moving towards him out of the corner of his eye.  
"There goes another quiet drinking night."  
He mumbled.  
When Bing and Hatebreeder arrived, Hate started to speak.  
"Are you..."  
The warlock's head snapped round and cut Hatebreeder off in mid sentence: and in a strangely calm yet powerful and menacing voice asked.  
"Do you feel alive tonight gnomes? Cause I know just the thing to that could swiftly change that."  
He pointed at himself, smiled and clicked his fingers and produced a puff of oily, putrid looking green and purple flame that slowly rose to the ceiling.  
"I like to kill things, especially gnomes."  
Bing and hate looked at each other.  
"Well we are here anyway, and before you do anything I'll have a knife up your belly and pour your drink through you nose."  
Hatebreeder said this in such a confident manner that he was sure it would impress the warlock.  
"You'd be the first to be able to come close!"  
The warlock pointed down to the floor.  
"That's what happened to the last one who had something to say."  
Bing and hate looked down, and saw upon the floor burn marks and a scrap of charred tunic.  
"Ah nice, you're impolite and brutal, but do you like a prosperous proposal? This proposal can pay a good handful of silver or even more."  
The lock looked and them and smiled.  
"It better be worth me listing to you whiny voices. Cause I feel the urge to kill you still."  
"We are going to rob a mage from her gems and we think we can earn a profit of this."  
The warlock started laughing, so hard that it startled the room, an evil chuckling laugh that sent shudders down all who heard it.  
"Everyone heard that? I'll repeat it then! They want to rob a mage from her precious gems!"  
Hatebreeder looked at Bing and gave her a slap on the back of the head.  
"I was doing the talking remember!"  
Bing rubbed the back of her head. Still laughing the lock turned back to the gnome ladies.  
"And how the hell do you two misfits going to plan this?"  
"That's why we are coming to you. We would like to hire you for a nice amount of the profits."  
"50 percent!"  
The lock slammed his fist down of the table. Hatebreeder jumped up on the table and with a flash, a sword was on the throat of the lock.  
"20 percent would be enough I think."  
She said smiling.  
The lock looked at her: first stunned by the quickness of the gnome, and then he smiled. The smile evolved into a laugh.  
"Make it a third and ill help you with this enterprise. You seem to have skill and despite being female have a lot of balls."  
Hate looked at Bing.  
"It's a deal."  
Bing said. Hatebreeder pulled the blade off the lock's throat and sheathed it under her cloak. Then she jumped down on the floor. Bing looked stunned at the amazing agility performed by Hatebreeder, and then she turned her attention to the lock.  
"Now what's your name, or do we just call you warlock?"  
The Warlock stood and bowed from the waist.  
"My name is Salmira."  
Half way upwards from the bow he looked at them again and grinned evilly.  
"And I still like to kill things."  
Two tables away from them a figure has heard everything that was said between the trios. He started to rise and walked to the door, turning to cast one last look upon the three who were still in discussion and ordering drinks.  
Then he walked out and out on the cold streets, into the city that was starting to awake for another day.

The city of Ironforge is perhaps the most intricate of the Alliance cities, boasting many small passageways, shops built into the rock walls, and cavernous rooms. The feel of the city is a bustling, rowdy, and somewhat industrial one, however, it is predominantly a safe-feeling and cosy; fires roar in the hearths of the inns and shops, and with many dwarves laughing and drunken frivolity is to be heard everywhere. Also, unlike Stormwind and Darnassus, the city is actually a massive cavern carved into the earth by the dwarves; the ceiling and floor are both hard stone. The city is a massive circular design with wedges of the circle devoted to certain activities like a warrior, trade and magical areas. This gives the place sanctuaries feel with the centre of the city containing a massive circular pool of lava with a bridge spanning across it. All manners of forges and anvils are based on this bridge as the intense heat is perfect for the blacksmithing and forging that is the dwarf's daily business.  
It's early in the morning; Shops are being set up by the local keepers. A day of prosper is awaiting them.  
Among the commotion a grey haired gnome walks. His moustache in order, his small grey beard styled.  
Since the unusual appearance of the portal by Soprana, in the middle of the night, Fizon has checked with some local people to get more information.  
The information directed him to this inn, a bit remote of the more central areas. But that's where the next informant is likely to be found.  
This information could possibly help Soprana in Stormwind with her strange concerns.  
Halting before the inn in question, Fizon checked his moustache, then his beard, then his coat. Satisfied Fizon entered.  
Entering the inn, an odour of stale beer almost knocked him back out. Being persistent kept him in though.  
Not much light entered the inn, making it even in the early morning exceptionally dark. Tables where more fallen or broken than upright, indicating a big bar brawl.  
That could have happened the night before or a week ago, it was hard to tell on first look.  
Fizon's eyes gradually were getting used to the dark, and he was able to see more. As he walked to the bar, he saw pools of dried blood.  
On one of these pools, he saw a bit of hair, and on another one, a foot, severed at the ankle.  
Fizon ignored these pools, and moved to were the innkeeper would be. Coming to the bar, he could see none behind it. But then again it was a high bar, and he couldn't see behind it nominally. Seeing one chair standing strangely up with its full complement of legs, an idea came up to him.  
He walked up to the chair, but on seeing it covered in a sticky solution, he pulled up his nose.  
"Damn this place is really uninhabitable."  
As a reaction upon his speech a mound behind the bar produced some sounds. More like a grumble than speech came from behind the bar. A heavy accented dwarfish voice with an alcoholic ring to it spoke.  
"Sozzory, but tthizz barr is closset. Nau leave."  
Fizon's interest was renewed to the bar. He touched the chair and as soon as he touched it let go. Appalled by the foul sticky touch on it, he looked around, and somewhere between the tables all around him, he found a piece of cloth.  
He picked up the cloth, which was dirty as well and run through with a bit of blood. He preferred that instead of his bare hands touching the chair.  
With that he pulled the chair to the bar, and climbed on it to take a look behind the bar.  
Not surprised that it was even darker there, he called forth a ball of light. He saw two dwarfs on the floor behind the bar.  
"Heyyy! Cut it out!"  
And one of the dwarfs waved his hand to the light while with his other arm covering his face.  
The other dwarf might just as well be dead, because there was no reaction coming from him.  
"Greetings master dwarf."  
Fizon said with a smile.  
"I'm looking for some dwarfs that might give me some information about recent activity from the troll clans in the area of Stormwind."  
"Aye I'll tell ya! First cut that bloody light out or I'll smack ya face!"  
The dwarf shouted to him.  
"Now now, this is just a friendly visit."  
Fizon concentrated and the light dimmed some what till he could still see the dwarfs.  
"Aye that's better."  
The dwarf said and blinked up at the gnome.  
"But I think you need this piece of sorry ass meat here."  
He pointed to the apparently dead dwarf.  
"Thank you kind sir, but is he still alive?"  
The dwarf looked closer to his mate and just as he leaned close to his face a massive burp erupted from his friend right into his face."  
"Aye, he seems so"  
He gave him a kick. Grunting was the only reaction of the passed out dwarf.  
Smiling the other dwarf kicked him again. Now more reaction came from it.  
"Wry, I swear to ya, if I could stand up, I'd seriously bash your ugly nose flat. Again!"  
"Easy Gornash, someone here to see ya sorry drunken ass."  
Gornash turned around, now laying on his back; he looked and squinted to the gnome face hovering just over the bar.  
"I dunno him."  
He yawned and rolled over again.  
"Now let me sleep!"  
Fizon found this pair somewhat entertaining.  
"Sorry sir Gornash, but what can you tells me about trolls?"  
"They are as ugly as you and twice as smelly as Wry. That's what I can say."  
Wry kicked Gornash again and was completely delighted with the responding series of grunts and threats.  
"The gnome asked ya a question. Now be so polite as to answer the man."  
"If he pours me a decent drink or four, I'll tell him what I know."

An hour later and 2 kegs of beer fuller the dwarfs where getting ready to meet the gnome again.

"Ya know that ya can over do it with something's from time to time?"  
"Like what? And keep yer voice down, I still got a headache."  
"Well for instance, you have packed, and yes I've counted, two spears, two huge two-handed swords, a big ugly two handed mace, three different daggers, swords, axes, maces. How the hell can you still stand up straight?"  
"Ya never know what it's for, ain't it?"  
"We where only going to talk with the Gnome!"  
"Aye and after that we be off to a scrap or two, it's been to long since that."  
"Aha!"

Wry noted.

"You want action, or expect it?"  
Gornash looked at his friend.

"If I'm right, we'll be sending some people into a brawl with some trolls; and damned it if I am not there with them!"  
Wry stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you finished packing then?"  
As Wry didn't get a response, he turned and looked to Gornash.  
"Are you?"

He said while Gornash looked around, and suddenly stormed off to a closed closet against the wall and ripped it open.  
"I'm almost!"

Digging in the closet he threw away a few bows, throwing axes and guns.  
"Aha here's my beauty."

He said while he turned with in his hands something of a crossbow that looked more like a harpoon gun. Two fangs stuck out almost a meter to each side when unfolded with a skull on top were the arrow exits trough the skulls mouth.  
"Good gods' man! Are you planning to one shot dragons?"

Wry stared in full amazements at the dwarf holding a dragon killer crossbow, who himself was dwarfed by the weapon.  
"What? This thing might come in handy. Somewhat."

Gornash said while shrugging.  
"Let's go already, we be late."

Wry turned for the door again and walked out. Gornash weighted down a bit walked after his friend.  
As he was about the exit the door he suddenly was held back, the huge bow got stuck between the door frames.

"Oh that might be a problem."  
Against his better wishes he just put the crossbow down and hurried after Wry.  
They where going to see a Gnome mage with a strange moustache.

**CHAPTER 4**

"So this is where an evil lock lives? Doesn't look like a den of evil."

Bing remarked.  
"Step inside and you are going to find out just how evil this lock living here is."

Salmira remarked.  
"Now if you just want to be nice little annoying wiggly ALIVE gnome female's, you just stay outside."  
Rubbing her arms Bing didn't like that idea.

"But its cold outside."  
"Don't care and don't want to care."

He said while he walked to the door and went inside.  
Bing stuck out her tongue after him. Then looked at hate who was looking were they came from.  
"I could have used some more of your help there."

She nudged Hate. Hate just jumped and almost did a back flip.  
"What's got you spooked?"  
"Well I think we are followed somewhere along the way here."  
"Followed? How and why and by whom?"  
"Dunno off course, just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

Hatebreeder looked at Bing.

"Now what did you talk over with Salmira? Did I miss anything?"  
"Oh nothing, but I know that a damn load of suspiciousness' just entered this lovely home here and left us outside in the cold."  
Hatebreeder looked at the house Salmira just entered. It was a nice lovely standard home, painted white with blue painted window shutters and flowers underneath the windows in neatly arranged window boxes. The door was made of old oak wood, with a heart shaped see through glass panel.  
"Clearly not a home of a dreadful person like Salmira I would say."

She said to Bing.  
"I don't care as long as he hurries up; it's damned cold out here."

Bing started to rub her arms and stamped her feet against the cold.  
Suddenly Salmira appeared inside the house at one of the windows, followed by a vile green creature bouncing up and down. When both Salmira and the creature came out a minute later, they could now indentify it as an imp. Ladies, meet Pizmir, Pizmir meet the Ladies.

"Gnomes? GNOMES! Why me? Can't you do anything yourself you ugly lock!"  
Salmira burst into laughter.

"You ugly slimy wretched thing of a creature is going to do a job for us tonight."  
Suddenly a woman's voice came from inside the house.

"Sal sweetie, don't forget the bread for dinner! And don't get into to much trouble either!"  
Salmira turned himself to face the house and yelled in its direction.

"I won't Kiki; I'll be back before you know it."  
He then turned to the Bing and Hate and growled to them.

"Not a single word you two. Now let's go."  
He motions them on and as they walked to the mage quarters Bing looked at Hate and whispered

"Is he for real?"  
Hatebreeder suppressed a laugh and whispered back.

"Our evil lock may not be so evil with his pretty house and girlfriend."  
Salmira turned his head slightly towards them while keeping walking forward.

"Aye that may be; and with good ears as well."

His hand then shot out and a bolt of green energy pulsed to a rat gnawing on a forgotten bone. The rat instantly exploded in gout of gore the second the beam touched it.

"Just to remind you of how evil I can get."

And he grinned to himself that he had restored his reputation again, while the gnomes again wondered if they would survive the day in the company of this warlock.  
As they walked further, they passed a hooded figure dressed with beggars' cloths, leaning against a wall, with an ear and eye upon the small group.

A hunch can do allot, it can alert you, can focus your mind. It can ready people and turn their attention to certain things that should not be noticed. But a hunch is not always the best, for it diverts attention you normally use to keep a clear picture of everything around you.  
These are the thoughts of the young man following this group. He knows the warlock, a harsh man, almost evil, yet he has potential.  
The gnomes were building up a name for themselves as well. As thieves they are quick and different, almost comical. Not yet worthy of the interest. But what he expected them to do now would be worth following, and perhaps, intervening.  
The earlier message from the master came through his mind.

"Look for any kind of resources, especially from certain talents."

In Slybiths mind these would do so he needed them alive.  
The Stormwind assassins are normally controlling every day life in the city, elimination of threats and handling of information is the everyday live of an operative of MI: 7 as the assassins are calling their base in the old quarters of the city.  
He followed them through streets, past channels, squares and shops. Already knowing where they are going to, and already acted on this.  
After a while the group stopped. Looking to a house, and the hunch Slybith had came through.  
Slipping into shadows the rogue almost went completely invisible, it is a thing of such subtlety that few can master on this extreme level.  
Turned to shadows, Slybith crept closer one silent footstep after another. Eventually he was so close that he could smell the stench of the imp, and hear the muffled discussion the trio were holding.  
"All right, here's the deal. My deep insult to demons and stinking green mess is going in to diffuse all the traps in the building."

Salmira said to the gnomes while pointing at the building.  
"With the traps down, you nasty little brats can get the gems out. So I can get rich."  
"WE can get rich you mean."

Hatebreeder pointed out rightfully while lightly gripping the hilt of his hidden sword.  
"Ah shut it, do you at least have some skills to get in there? Or have I gotta do that my self as well?"  
"Yes we know a way or two inside. I'll use a small portal which I can sustain a few moments to get Hatebreeder in. Then I'll teleport in and take hate with me when he gives me a signal."  
"Which is?"  
"Well, normally allot of fireworks, but in this case I think subtlety is better. Hate any thought?"  
"Well Bing, I might just signal a small light in the window over there, or shout really hard. Which do you prefer?"  
"I think we should then keep it with a light."

A deep sigh escaped Bing.  
Slybith noticed some shadows moving, what normally shouldn't move. A signal of his colleague's that they are in place.  
Yet interested if this plan would work, he wanted to see the plan in action himself. So he called them to wait with a hand signal when the others were turned away from where Sly was.  
"Are we going to do this, cause I'm cold and want to go to somewhere warm."  
"Yes we are ready; Pizmir, come here you ugly wretched wretch. Go now and keep your tongue inside for once and your ugly yellow teeth together."  
A grunt came from the poor imp as he jumped up and down almost singing a song with the lyrics unrecognisable. But something you probably don't want to hear would be the lyrics of that song Bing thought.  
Salmira got tired of it, and walked toward this imp and raised his hand to strike the imp when it suddenly cowered and ran with a blinding speed to the building. Stopping at the entrance to take a look back to the group, and spit in the general direction of them. Fortunately for them it fell far too short to come close and left a nasty stain on the cobbled street.  
Turning back to the building, the imp sniffed at the door, and suddenly went inside in a burst of speed.  
Once inside the building, the imp watched nervously around, smelling out magic's in the air. Just inside the door he already found the first trigger of magic. Not sure what it was or would have done if he just triggered it, but it might have been unpleasant, he diffused the trigger. After that he continued further inside. At the stairs he didn't see the wire spun, thinking that only magic traps where here, he never thought that there might have been a more physical type of alarm. Silent when triggered, but that was just for the moment. The imp held on in shock as to what would happen next and feverously glanced about fearful of a deadly trap attacking him. When he heard a door being opened and a person came around the top of the stairs with a flash coming from her hands, which was all the imp could see in his flight for cover. The fire bolt missed the imp completely and struck a vase behind the imp. Still in the air the imp started to laugh with delight at not being incinerated, but it was cut short cause the imps head collided with the wall which was closer then he thought it was. As the light went out in the imps eyes it saw the figure cloud over and disappears.  
A woman was standing on top of the stairs, starring in amazement at the foolishness of the imp. Then there was heard a commotion from outside and she bolted down the stairs ran for the door.

Outside Slybith told the other assassins to engage and take out the group of three. He himself took it upon him to take out the Warlock, sensing a greater danger from him than the other two. Two other assassins would take out the small gnomes. Quietly he moved in closer, so he could hear them breathe and one of the gnomes' fidgeting with her robe. Suddenly the warlock looked around with a concerned look on his face, and Slybith halted.  
"You girls actually know if we might have been followed or are you really useless and don't care for such things?"

He said this as he turned around to stride away and bumped straight in to Slybith who was standing so close to him ready to strike and still almost invisible.  
Slybith and Salmira reacted both at the same time. Slybith started a kick straight to the groin of the warlock when a green bolt of chaotic energy came from the hands of the lock. This Filled Slybith with terror as he expertly swayed his body to try and avoid the bolt while still maintaining his balance on one foot while the other was still aimed at the warlock. The kick landed and Slybith now ran away from the group, thinking they were death themselves and would even stare him to death he was that afraid of them now due to the magic of Salmira.

Salmira recoiled from the kick and went down on his knees, the kick forcing the air out of his lungs as well as agony that exploded in his underbelly.  
Hatebreeder unsheathed her blades as she heard the recoil of a crossbow above her. She jumped to the sides of the street with stunning speed and where she was not a fraction of a second ago, a crossbow bolt thumped into the street, sending sparks up. Landing on one leg she spun and threw one of her blades straight up in the general direction of the attacker above her on the roof, hearing a satisfying soft grunt escaping from that direction and knowing she had found her mark. She heard the crossbow falling to the ground with a clatter and then a thud as the assassin followed it falling from the roof he was on. She then noticed another assassin striking Bing from behind, and knocking her out cold.

Hatebreeder charged while Bing was still falling, knocked unconscious, to the street.  
Hatebreeder launched a feint low with her left handed sword. One of the opponents' blades went in to intercept the feint. Hatebreeder turned the blade out of the feint to intercept the other blade that went for her neck. As metal dagger and metal sword collided, it sent a metallic ring in to the air. Hatebreeder deftly stepped inside the assassins' arms with a turn of her feet which spun her slender frame around, and now standing with her back against the assassin, she lifted her heal to strike in the groin of the assassin with enough force to release pressure to the daggers he was holding. Then she pushed him away with her tiny body and grabbed something out of her pocket which she threw in the assassins face. The assassin now blinded and without breath went to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
Slybith came back to his senses, and went back to attack Salmira, who had also gained his breath as well and was now starting to cast a spell directly to the assassin. When he realised the spell would complete before he could reach the warlock Slybith threw a specially filled egg which exploded to create a big dust cloud into the air into which the rogue blended away, just before the warlock finished his spell, which he then aborted. Trying to see into the dust cloud Salmira didn't notice the lady standing outside the house he had just tried to rob until he heard the familiar sound of someone was casting a spell. Turning towards her he was just in time to notice the end of that spell. And suddenly the world was smaller for him, as was the urge to eat grass. Hatebreeder stared at the lock whom just became a sheep, polymorph they call it, and while he was stunned by it, he didn't notice Slybith moving in on her, till she saw that she was suddenly staring at the sky, which grew dark by the second.  
That wasn't right at this time was it?

**CHAPTER 5**

"What the hell are we doing here?"

The big dwarf grunted  
"Well you wanted to come on this crazy journey to Stormwind."

Wry replied with a little bit of amusement on his face.  
Gornash looked at Wry and laughed

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"I bet."

His brother dwarf responded while slapping him on the back that nearly toppled Gornash over due to his overfilled backpack of weapons.  
The small group of two dwarfs and a small flamboyant gnome where heading to the mystical area of Ironforge where the magical academies are located and where Fizon is a teacher.  
Placed on the outside of the rings that formed Ironforge, the heat of the forge in the centre of the city was less. Making the cold of the mountain air outside easier to get hold of the surroundings' and giving a nice refreshing aspect to the area.  
The group turned the final corner to the mystical academy that is placed in the city.  
"Well gentleman, I can assure you we can get the safest and easiest way of travel to Stormwind. We just have to find the old portal master, because somehow I have forgotten how to do this."  
"I bet."

Came the sarcastic reply from Gornash who hated all things magical

"But I have an allergic response when it comes to magic."

Wry also sneered  
"Don't worry my fine dwarfish friends, I would be in and out in a heart beat, you can wait here if you like."  
"Nah."

The other dwarf replied

"We got this far, and Wry is allergic to everything, so we go with ya!"  
Wry looked at Gornash

"Ya Bastard!"  
Gornash started to smile

"You'll love it and ya know it!"  
The small group walked on, and entered the academy.  
The room was well lit through a magical orb hanging on the ceiling, giving light to the pillars going up towards the middle.  
In the centre of the room, there was a desk, with a gnome behind it. Fizon walked towards it, and standing at the desk in front of the gnome looked around.  
"Hello dear colleague, how are you this morning?"  
The gnome behind the desk looked at Fizon

"Hello master Fizon, good day to you, I'm doing not to well at all. The portal master has died this night past."  
Fizon yelled out

"Old Gustaf is dead! Oh my-my. That is terrible news. Would the second portal masters be around then? I need to talk to one of them because we have urgent business in Stormwind."  
The clerk shook his head

"Alas dear master, the portal masters decided to keep the body of the old portal master frozen in Northrend for the funeral. They teleported there, but we haven't seen them back yet."  
"That be nice and all, but aren't there another one who knows a magical thingy to Stormwind?"

Wry queried.  
"Alas no master dwarfs."

The clerk replied

"Dear master Fizon would know how to teleport his own person there, but a portal is something completely different; it requires a concentration of multiple masters to achieve a steady portal. Anything less of that and you might be teleported elsewhere."  
Fizon turned to the dwarfs

"And what that gentleman means is we can end up in hell, or even worse, Undercity."  
Suddenly there was a lot of commotion from an entry to the left.  
Everybody turned that way, and in no time; both Wry and Gornash were in front of the desk with weapons drawn.  
A sheep busted through the entry way, into the hall the group was standing. It looked back and was suddenly bursting forward in a rapid motion. Going towards the desk, it tried to hide under it.  
A gnome followed it from the entry way, apparently young and bald at an early age and quite unkempt in appearance.  
"Has anyone seen a sheep?"

He asked them innocently

"Ah hello master Fizon, how are you this day sir?"  
"Hello M*yvn, how are classes this day?"  
"Well sir, you see, we had a class about polymorph taken by master Guilbert."

The young gnome responded

"And when I tried it, I was actually looking towards master Guilbert to see if I didn't make a mistake with my spell, I didn't know I would change my dear master into a sheep though."  
Suddenly the sheep started to blear. M*yvn's attention was immediately focused back to the sheep.  
"Hold on master, I'll get you out soon enough."

Suddenly the small gnome was gathering power, and started incantations for a spell, after a few words he released the spell, and the sheep was transformed into a chicken. The chicken looked around, saw a mirror, and when it finally figured out what it was now, the chicken started clucking and flapping his wings in anger at the young gnome.  
"Dammit, that was the fifth spell out of my book. And that didn't work as well."

M*yvn started to channel again, and the chicken suddenly ran behind the small form of Fizon, its eyes burned with terror.  
Fizon, seeing what was about to happen. Turned to M*yvn and issued a word. Suddenly M*yvn's mouth was going up and down if still chanting, but there was no sound coming out.  
M*yvn discovered this, looked at Fizon, took a full breath, and shouted without a sound. When he heard nothing, he tried to snap his fingers, but that didn't make a sound as well.  
Eventually he scratched his bald head, and starting to walk around. Not understanding what has happened.  
In the mean time Fizon looked to the chicken who was still cowering behind the small form of the gnome.  
"Hello master Guilbert, hard day today kind sir?"

The chicken responded with a series of clucks and nodding his head up and down as fast as it could.  
"Let me restore you then to your old form."

And with a few words, the chicken was suddenly an older gnome with grey hair.  
"Please master Fizon, take this young student away from here."

The man cried out

"He has power, but no clue as to what he is doing with it. He is a menace!"  
M*yvn looked, and tried to speak. But still was silenced by Fizon's spell.  
Master Guilbert left the hall as quick as he could away from M*yvn through the entry to this hall. Following his trail some feathers floated slowly to the ground.  
Gornash and wry stared during this all, with mouths open. Stunned by what was going on here between all these silly gnomes.  
Suddenly M*yvn made a sound

"Master Fizon, I was confident that my next spell would help master Guilbert, being freed of his ridicules form."  
"Well M*yvn, when you start another polymorph spell towards a creature hiding behind me, I might dislike it a little bit."

Was Fizon's response  
"Ah well, young M*yvn, it seems you are with us now, I think you need to be away from the academy and master Guilbert now, or better yet, the other way around."  
"Where are you going then master Fizon?"

The young gnome asked who was now curious about the group now and their destination.  
"To Stormwind M*yvn, we need to get there quick though, but all the portal masters have seemed too disappeared, so we might take awhile to get there, unless we risk the city's goblin run tram service."

Fizon shuddered at the thought of having to take that white knuckle ride through the bowels of the earth and the sea to Stormwind. He only took it once before and fell off half way and had to walk the distance back while avoiding the incoming and outgoing trams all the time.  
"Have no fear dear masters, I might know a faster way when the portal masters are absent. You see a relative of me is actually a very fine engineer, he was working on the first group teleport device."  
"Would this relative of yours live close by M*yvn?"  
"Yes master Fizon, he lives just past the auction house in tinker town."  
Suddenly wry started to sniff.

"Now that is a part of the city I certainly don't wanna go! I'm more allergic to weird inventions than I am to magic!"  
Fizon ignored Wry's comment

"Come one gentleman, we have no time at all. M*yvn can you lead the way please?"  
All except Wry went for the exit who yelled after them.

"Don't mind me when we get there; as I'm totally against this plan of action!"  
Then he reluctantly started to follow the group.

The smoke curling through the streets was something that didn't belong in this part of the city. Unnatural in its nature and made by a brilliant engineer who went insane by his failure of some experiment that had gone wrong. The smoke itself was a wonder of colours where one part could be green and another blue and the colours would swirl and mix to form rainbows of colour continually as people passed through the cloud which hovered at waist height.  
At the beginning of the creation of the smoke cloud all thought it would gradually vanish, like all the rest of the smoke coming from buildings in tinker town. But this one has not vanished on its own accord. The brilliant engineer who made it with a miraculous machine died before they could understand it, destroying his device with an explosion that rocked tinker town and even was heard in the middle of Ironforge and the surrounding areas. Competition aroused between other engineers to negate the cloud so a contest was made by the king of Ironforge to try and dissipate it.  
In the build up to the competition the best and brightest engineers of all of Azeroth where sent invitations to come to Ironforge. Even goblins where welcomed for this, even though their engineering is dangerous and unreliable. They were later scrapped from the contest after blowing up half a block in tinker town, eliminated from the competition to sort of say, as they were lynched by the mob that just lost their houses in an act of retribution.  
For all their bright minds, the engineers, coming up with a variety of different machines and inventions, they couldn't lift the lingering eternal rainbow smoke. After a few years most just gave up, seeing that it didn't hurt anyone. In fact it became a sort of tourist attraction. This also gave the inventors still trying to solve the problem and living now in tinker town the credit that they looked for as they usually lied and said they created the cloud.  
So now sounds of devices, inventions and the construction of such are carried further by the smoke to all parts of Ironforge so you can hear tinker town before you see it.  
Through the smoke four small figures were drifting, two smaller gnomes, and two a bit more sturdier and taller dwarfs.  
One of the gnomes was leading them to a house at the other edge of tinker town. His hair style was one of shining baldness with a comb over of the few remaining strands, and it looked like he was proud of it.  
The house that they walked for was marked in some way, the signs unreadable in many languages; still the message was clear to all to stay away. Lighting charges flashed from a pole now and then which was located above the front door as a further deterrent to keep away.  
The group went up to the door of the house, and M*yvn knocked on it.  
Another gnome opened a small peep hole in the door after awhile, and only for a short piece of time someone glared through, short and stubby like gnomes are, but this one looked menacing.  
Scars covered his face, his arms, and what they could see of his legs. Not really giving a positive perspective of what this man was doing.  
"Hey Seko, mind letting us in?"  
Seko looked at him,

"Hey cousin, what are you up to now?"  
"Well you always said that you have a fixed understanding of teleportation. And these guys apparently have need of that."

M*yvn smiled knowing flattery would gain them entry to the inventers home.  
Seko opened the door further so the group could enter. He glared at them one at the time, taking a good look as they passed one by one into the house and taking an especially long glare at Gornash as he struggled in the door with his overfilled backpack with weapons sticking out from every angle.  
"Don't touch anything you don't understand. If you do, you might end up blowing us all up."

He warned.

Inside the house unknown metal parts were all around, a house that hasn't been cleaned or even slightly tidied for long while.  
"Geezz, what a mess, I feel right at home."

Gornash said as he looked around, then saw something shinny on a workbench and reached for it, only to be stopped suddenly by Wry slapping him on the wrist.  
"Remember the man said not to touch anything, cause of certain explosion origins'?"

Wry said to him. Gornash looked puzzled

"What?"

Wry laughed.

"Never mind, just keep your eyes on your weapons; they tend to stick out and hit things in here."  
Seko guided them through a door, which leads down the stairs into the basement.  
"You know M*yvn, that we haven't yet tried teleporting this many people at once?"  
"Aye I do."

Replied M*yvn.

"But no guts no glory right."  
Seko looked at him.

"They were that convincing?"  
"Not really, but hey, I want to know what they are up to, and besides, I have never seen Stormwind before."  
"I can tell you that you get neck pains for looking up to humans all the time, that's why some of them evolve quite the neck muscle down there."  
"I can understand that."

M*yvn looked around in the basement while he chatted.

"Its not pretty looking at the crouch of man all the time though, so it beats the alternative."  
The basement was unlit. Seko turned a large switch at the bottom of the stairs. A sound sounded through the area, high pitching and heavy while hidden machinery came to life.  
Suddenly lights switched on, lighting the area in full glory.  
"Aha!"

Gornash squeaked out in joy and then in pain.

"Shinny, Aarrg!"

He looked at Wry while rubbing the back of his head, the pistol-looking item he was pocketing at the time now on the floor in a few bits with a yellowish liquid leaking from a broken compartment and slowly dissolving the floor with a slight hiss.

"What did you do that for?"  
Wry smiled

"Keep your eyes on what we are going to do, not on all the shinny stuff that you can see."  
Fizon looked at Wry curiously and whispered to him

"You really like hitting him don't you kind sir?"  
Wry looked at Fizon, and just winked an eye at him.

"And no that is any invitation to romance."  
Seko just stood in front of a large covered device, apparently bigger then the party as it was sunk into part of the wall and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.  
"Right! Since my cousin hasn't introduced you and your objectives are quite vague to say the least."

He pulled the covers of the machine.

"I'm only doing this because I have business myself in Stormwind."  
He looked back at the group expecting to hear a collective gasp at the sight of such a machine but got no such response. Grumpily he continued.

"Yet, as this is the first group teleportation for my machine I have no real clue as to how close we will get to the city, it might be right on top, or it might be 100 of miles away."  
Stepping towards some consoles he continued

"Now it doesn't yet mean that we have an easy trip, it can take just a second, and it might take a lifetime."

Nervous glances where exchanged with a few of the party and Wry even gulped loudly.  
Entering the coordinates of Stormwind, he went to a closed closet, pulling it open. He quickly turned to face Wry and Gornash who where bristling in arms and armour

"You guys expecting trouble?"  
Gornash looked at him, and pointed at the many weapons he was still carrying

"I don't wear these babies for nuthin!"  
Turning back to the closet Seko pulled out a sword and shield and slipped a well oiled and used mail shirt over his clothes. The sword was well used and had a slightly damaged edge and the shield was marked like scars on flesh with even a hole visible through a small portion of it.  
"Then these might see some use again then."

Gornash was looking at them with interest

"You have seen a scrap or two I see."  
Seko nodded

"Just cos I'm a gnome doesn't mean I don't fight, or can't fight. Now if you Gentleman are ready, we can begin. Please enter the machine through the front door, and it might be cramped inside."  
Gornash and Wry entered first, followed by Fizon and M*yvn. Seko walked a final time to the panel that controlled the machine, activating a timer.  
Machines in the room and others hidden behind walls and floors started to howl the high-pitched sound they heard when the lights came on; although this time they kept increasing in momentum and volume. Sparks and lightning bolts were flaring throughout the room and the machine started to glow in various colours and a timer started counting down from 10.  
Seko ran to the machine and with everyone inside, he rammed Fizon and M*yvn into the dwarfs at the back of the cramped space all where now in and sealed the outer doors. A grunt and cry of discomfort came of M*yvn and Fizon.  
"Well sir, you didn't actually spare any comforts in the inside of this thing did u?"  
Seko locked the inner doors. The machines outside noises where damped with the closing of the door, but you could hear the crackling of lighting more often.  
As the sounds of the machines outside where reaching a crescendo the timer counted to zero and Seko pulled a lever inside the compartment.  
Seko spoke

"All right gentleman, hang on, this might be a rough ride,"  
Suddenly all the sounds stopped, even the lightning hits on the outside of the machine stopped; then the lights vanished and all things went black.

**CHAPTER 6**

Eye's in the dark, observing and calculating.  
Through the thick forest, through branches and leaves the eyes searched.  
These eyes belong to a seasoned guard, one that has seen many things in his life.  
What he saw last night however, would hunt him for eternity.  
A streamed filled with the dead, filled with blood; the blood of the innocent.  
A nearby farmstead and village was attacked by a pack of gnolls. Their main protection was called elsewhere to fend off a large band of trolls, and this just left a small contingent consisting of a few young guards that knew the area but where inexperienced none the less. These few guards where hugely outmatched and out skilled by the large war band of gnolls who take pleasure in greater numbers when attacking. With the guards routed the village lay unprotected for any other to plunder in the eternal search of survival, loot and trophies that's all a gnoll understands.  
Plundering always goes together with fire; somehow one cannot coexist without another.  
During the slaughter of one of the families, a gnoll dropped his torch on in the corner of a room, close to window, where curtains were hanging, and they caught fire.  
Unknowing to the gnolls that were slaughtering the farmers and merchants the flames spread.  
They eventually noticed the growing flames and fled the building, leaving their victims' to the flames.  
Neither did the gnolls know that they didn't finish everyone off. A child, nearly 8 years old, was hiding under some floor boards in her secret place she often played in. Seeing her parents killed, her brothers murdered, and her sisters dragged away by the gnolls to an unknown fate she had stayed in her bolthole clutching her doll. She couldn't move, overcome by the horrors that should not come to a girl this age. She was still unable to move when the gnolls left and the fires started to consume the house around her.  
Eventually her primal fear was outnumbered by her survival instinct which urged her to move from the flames, and by that stage she was badly burned and just made it outside into the cool night air where she collapsed on the wet grass and that is how the eyes that are now prying the night found her.  
Burned beyond healing, this old guard found the girl close to her burned out, plundered home, still clutching her blackened doll in a limp hand. The guard could do nothing to help her apart from gently lift her slight frame and carry her to the nearby stream and lower her into the gently flowing cold water. The girl's eyes showed her gratitude as the cold numbing water eased the pain of the burns and the guard knew it was only a matter of time till she passed to the gods. Minutes turned to tens of minutes and as the cold water eased the pain it also helped the girl slip quietly into the afterlife. All the while the girl clutched the guards hand and her blackened doll while he gazed tearfully at her in the water supporting her head so she could breathe. The girl's breath silently went out from her mouth, eventually diminishing whit each breath, until it finally stopped.  
A man can only take so much in his life before he snaps, before all reason disappears, then only one answer can be given. To give in to the rage and torment and hate that has built up inside and release it in a flurry of revenge towards those responsible.  
He buried the girl and her family to honour them in his way. It was taking a long while to bury this many but he took his time.  
Silently, the few guards, not more then young men on their first post, inexperienced at best, returned.  
No words were exchanged with them and the old guard just knowing understanding gazes. They helped with burying the dead. Afterwards they sat closely together, turned into face each other, doing nothing else but silently giving comfort to each other. Mourning like this is common in cases of extreme shock and the old guard had his own feelings to manage and left the youngsters to their grief and sat sharpening and readying his weapons and armour for the following days.  
After that night, the group took on the leadership of the old guard who explained that he was going after the gnolls and if they wanted revenge and retribution then they could come along; not one word was said about the previous day and not one refused to stay behind. The group left the still smouldering village, nine in total, and started following the gnolls trail which wasn't hard given that their war band numbered a hundred or so and they where not trying to cover their tracks.  
After a few days the manhunt was over, and the group of guards found them camped on an open plain where they must have thought they where safe from sneak attacks.  
Now the eyes of the old guard observed through the thicket of the forest with hate and anger. He saw a large group of gnolls split into two groups around a large bonfire, drinking, laughing and dancing the night away.

This in itself gave him vital intelligence as he knew this meant that there were either 2 leaders or the group was fractured with some from a different tribe. This would be useful in the upcoming fight. He slid back to the safety of the forest and gathered his inexperienced troops around him to outlay his plan of action.

The men although green where still trained well and used together as a close fighting unit could still inflict a good amount of damage on the gnolls who rely on strength of numbers and surprise as their main weapons. They where caught off guard at the village and had been spread out and therefore had to flee when faced with the mobs advancing on them. This time would be different and they relished the opportunity to revenge their families and friends.

The plan was straight forward enough; two guards with several loaded crossbows and bows each would flank the gnolls and begin firing flame arrows into the makeshift camp with the aim of setting fire to the tents and not to try to kill. The guards carried multiple crossbows each so they could be quickly fired without reloading to make it look like a much larger group than just the two of them. Once they got the attention of the gnolls the old guard guessed that one of the two groups would be sent to investigate the source of the attack while the other was left to guard the camp and its plunder. This would still leave around fifty gnolls to overcome and would still be a fight for the remaining seven fighters. The archer firing guards where then to drop their bows and crossbows and quickly return to the main group once the gnolls started advancing on their position and the idea was to attack and crush each gnoll group separately to avoid being overwhelmed.

They would advance in wedge formation with the old guard in the point and this would ensure maximum protection and damage for the group with the returning two guards protecting the rear of the wedge when they arrived back. If done successfully then by the time the first group of gnolls is defeated then the second will be arriving and it should be a long fight. Weapons where sharpened and armour straps tightened and shields readied. Each guard carried the standard weapons of a spear; shield and long sword and most also had throwing axes and daggers to use before close combat was joined. The old guard was different to the rest as he carried a wicked looking two bladed two handed axe which he easily carried and could use in one hand with the other hand with a long sword. The attack was planned for dawn when the sun was just rising and the gnolls would be mostly asleep and the coming sunshine would confuse and blind them to the source of the attacks.

Not one of the guards slept that night.

They where being told of courage and honour and strength and revenge by the old guard and he was building their anger into a state of near frenzy as was the warriors way before any battle. This rage would see a warrior through a battle and give them the needed endurance and strength needed to see them win the day. The old warrior also was getting into a rage filled state but he was chewing roots and at the last minute drank a potion to increase his rage even more than a normal warrior should have.

The first rays of light crept over the horizon and the archers let loose with their fire arrows. They where able to loose all the crossbow bolts and several bow volleys before the gnolls could react and understand what was happening as flames spread from tent to tent in the camp. As predicted, one group started to the edge of the forest where the danger was coming from while the main group protected themselves with shields in the camp or tried in vain to put out flames or drag treasure from burning tents to save it. The old guard judged the timing and when the gnolls where the furthest from the camp he burst from the forest edge and charged the gnolls who where all looking the wrong way towards their comrades advancing on an empty forest.

The rest of the guards rushed after their leader while keeping formation but the point position was empty as the old guard seemed he wanted to take on the whole group on his own and was sprinting towards the gnoll camp.

Gnolls finally realised there was a danger from behind them and reacted in a typical manner and grouped up and charged back to overwhelm the lone warrior coming at them. Battle was joined.

It had been a long night for the dwarf priest and her human counterpart in the cathedral. They had managed to keep the young dwarf alive long enough for the unstable affliction spell to wear off and the cost was telling on both their faces as they made their way back through the streets to the mage quarter of the city where one at least should be able to rest.

"You don't have to escort me home Neptun."

The dwarf quietly said to the human as they half stumbled and half walked along the streets.

"Look at you. Your mana and half your life force have been drained and you can barely stand up. I'll not let my best student be mugged while in a state like you are now."

Came the strong sounding voice from the human priest who himself was actually in a similar if not worse way to the young dwarf but trying hard to hide it as he was proud and would not admit he was in worse shape than his friend.

"I can handle myself, but thank you."

Answered the gentle voice who knew the strain the priest was under trying to hide the damage he had done himself in the past twelve hours. The cost of all magic is the mana all living creatures have. This mana when drained makes the subject exhausted, tired and usually a good night's rest and a hearty meal will replace this lost mana. However priests like Badabinga can also use part of their life force and convert it into mana to help extend spells. This process as you may imagine has more serious consequences than feeling tired and could actually kill the person doing it if they let all their life force drain into mana. Badabinga had used approx half her life force and Neptun a quarter of his, although he was faring worse than the dwarf as he had never done the process before this and Badabinga had on several occasions and was aware of the side effects. Battle priests for armies who would do this often to heal the many injured from the field after their mana was spent would often be described as looking like old men as the effects of repeatedly allowing your life force drain away mean rapid aging and other long term effects.

As the two rounded the last corner to the square where Badabinga lives, raised voices could be heard.

"YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND SUBMIT TO MI: 5 AND ALLOW ME TO TAKE THESE PRISONERS INTO CUSTODY!"

Slybith was practically yelling at Soprana who was still quietly standing at the top of the steps to her house. The situation had gotten more intense since the skirmish minutes earlier as Slybith had got more reinforcements and was about to take an unconscious Hate, Bing and a bleating sheep Salmira into custody when Soprana has spoken out; and again in a firm but quiet voice she replied to Slybith.

"As I have said before these people are my guests and you will not lay one finger on them to either arrest, assist or injure them."

"But they tried to rob your house! You cast a spell on one of them!"

"It was all done in playful fun."

Came the casual answer.

Slybith was losing control of this situation and his own self control and decided that one mage was not going to stop him doing his job, especially as he now had 4 more guards as backup under his command that had arrived after hearing the fight.

Hate and Bing where coming round from being sapped on the back of the head and both where slowly rubbing their heads trying to understand what exactly was happening around them; both confused why they where not being arrested and also why the person they tried to rob was standing up for them.

Slybith paced up and down for a few moments and made a decision. He pointed his finger at the gnomes and sheep and barked the command out.

"Arrest them!"

Things happened quickly from that second onwards. The guards moved towards the two gnomes in the centre of the square who stood and looked dazed and confused and resigned to being arrested. Soprana muttered a word and the spell on Salmira cancelled and the warlock appeared back in human form beside the gnomes and started instantly casting a spell directed at Slybith. The mage at the same time raised her arms above her head and then directed them at the square and a shock wave of ice emitted from her feet and shot down the stairs and across the square. It bypassed around the group in the centre and where it touched the feet of the guards, who where advancing on the gnomes, solid ice blocks formed and encased their feet up to their knees, so that they could no longer move. Slybith exploded another one of his eggs and vanished in the dust cloud that formed along with the uninjured assassin he had originally had came with before the ice could reach them.

Salmira completed his spell and a yellow oily looking cloud appeared over the spot where Slybith was and proceeded to rain acid on the area the assassin and his companion where a mere milliseconds ago. Screams filled the air as one of the two assassins was to slow to escape the area and was caught in the acid rain cloud and appeared visible again from the shadows as the acid burnt through clothing, armour, skin and bone.

"Dammit!"

Salmira muttered as he saw it was not Slybith that was caught in the cloud but the lesser assassin.

A flare shot into the air from the alley that Slybith had vanished into; a signal that MI: 5 members were in trouble and to send reinforcements. The guards who where frozen gripped their weapons tighter as they knew the spell that had crippled them, Frost Nova; and they also knew that it would do no harm to them and would pass in a few seconds allowing movement again. As their last order was to arrest the gnomes and the warlock then that is what they would follow through with and action until told otherwise.

Bing came to her senses first of the two gnomes and realised that this was a chance to escape and cast and instant spell and she blinked herself form the centre of the square towards a side alley and this is where she bumped into a dwarf and human walking towards the square.

Salmira was preparing another spell and aiming it this time at the guards in front of him; Soprana was also preparing a spell and channelling energy in her hands. Hate ducked behind the lock and got ready to spring out at the first guard that came into range of her blades.

"Enough of this foolishness."

The confident strong voice of Neptun boomed out as he strode across the square to the screaming body of the assassin that Salmira had crippled.

"You have no authority here priest. This is an internal security matter."

Slybiths voice replied from the shadows without revealing his location.

"They have attacked MI: 5 members and now the city guard and I have authority in such matters."

The priest training had kicked in now for Neptun; and even though he was drained of mana and weak from giving his life force just hours earlier he again tapped into his soul and channelled his life into magical energy to be able to cast healing on the wounded man in front of him while calling over his shoulder.

"I have the authority of the church and of the Duke of Stormwind and I grant sanctuary to all those in this square. Is that enough authority for you Slybith? As I know you and your ways and these prisoners will not see the light of another day if you take them now."

There was a tense few seconds of stand off as Slybith pondered what the priest had said and the implications of what would happen if he breached a given sanctuary. The silence was broken by a shattering sound as the Frost Nova spell ended and the ice blocks shattered thus releasing the guards.

As Slybith surveyed the playing field he shouted,

"Hold."

The odds where not stacked in his favour anymore and while he would have more reinforcements arriving momentarily he was also now facing a fully prepared ice mage and a warlock with a thief and while Neptun would not interfere or assist in the fight there seems now to be a dwarf shadow priest standing beside the mage on the house steps and also the gnome mage was unaccounted for. Add this to the fact that Neptun has offered sanctuary to these people and he would have a lot of explaining to do to say why he broke the rules of sanctuary given openly in the city.

"Guards! Reform on me."

The guards dutifully returned to Slybith who had emerged from the shadows and was now standing behind the row of four guards aware that the warlock and mage had not lowered their spells and that the lock that had tried to kill him seconds before was gradually edging towards the house steps while keeping his front to the guards with the gnome rogue behind the lock glancing out every now and then.

During this time Badabinga had carefully walked round the edge of the square and up the steps of her house to stand beside Soprana with her back to the square and facing her house.

"Hi Sop. Is there a quick explanation to what's going on here? And will you need me as healing or DPS?"

Soprana was channelling his spell ready to launch it and gently leaned over to kiss Badabinga on the cheek as casually as she could, considering the circumstances around her.

"Short story is they tried to rob the house and MI: 5 tried to arrest them when I put a spanner in the robbery and I decided to not let that happen. Oh and DPS if you please my love, although you don't look like your in a fit state right now. Was it a tough night at the cathedral?"

Badabinga turned now to face the square and again tapped into her life force once more to allow her transformation from priest to shadow priest. She went near transparent and adopted a dark aura around her almost like a ghost effect. This is the priests' offensive look and not many who are priests take on this role as it's too aggressive for them as they usually joined the priesthood to heal and not do damage and kill. Due to Badabinga's extraordinary abilities she is able to access both sides of the priesthood equally well, both healing and offensive.

"Yes it was my love and I'll be fine here as long as we aren't taking on the whole of Stormwind. I can mana drain anyone to recover myself if it gets tough. So why exactly are we saving people who tried to rob us?"

"I was thinking that we may need a few extra people if what I'm investigating pans out. With these people owing me a debt for not getting them arrested and tortured then we may be able to use them. We just need…"

Her voice trailed off as there was a solid sound of marching feet approaching and rounding the corner appeared a full company of 100 city guards marching in formation and led by 6 MI: 5 operatives.

"…to get out of this situation now."

She finished after taking in the sight of the other side of the square filling up with guards and MI: 5 agents.

**CHAPTER 7**

The old guard was 20 yards ahead of the younger guards wedge formation behind him and 15 yard away from the combat line of the gnolls and closing rapidly at a sprint. The gnolls lowered spears and raised shields to get ready for the initial clash of combat and judging the gap between them and their foe.

The old guard then seemed to increase speed dramatically at 10 yards range and in a blur of movement was at the combat line of the gnolls who where taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the warrior in their ranks. The axe swung down and a gnoll was nearly cut in two as the axe severed through neck and chest; the sword swung expertly at the same time and severed the throat of another gnoll. Taken aback the gnolls paused for a split second and 2 more of their number fell to the swinging deadly blades. Hesitation over, they attacked and hacked, stabbed and pounded on the guard who seemed to have given up on defence and was instead doing all out attacks and felling a gnoll with every swing of sword and axe. The small frame and general weakness of the gnolls was no match for trying to stave off the furious, brutal attacks of the guard whose weapons crushed past shields and the poor armour of the gnolls and broke bones, burst organs and severed limbs with each hit.

Gnolls are brave, but not suicidal, and now the warrior had a pile of bodies around him which hampered the gnolls closing on him so they backed away and used long spears to stab and probe for weaknesses in the strong armour while occasionally darting forward from behind to strike and retreat. They also surged around him and formed a second battle line to engage the oncoming wedge of guards and prevent them form reaching and rescuing this foolish old warrior whom they would wear down and kill.

As the wedge approached the guards let fly with all their throwing weapons and felled a couple of gnolls but most blocked the thrown daggers, axes and spears with their shields. Seeing that they would not be able to reach their leader the guards closed ranks to reform the wedge and ploughed into the gnoll battle line. The rage inside each of them was controlling the well trained actions of parry, attack, block and dodge. Out of the original 50 gnolls in this battle group just over half where now left as the weaker or more suicidal gnolls have been whittled down in the initial onslaught by the old guard and by the wedge of younger guards. Now it was a tactical battle as the gnolls tried to circle the wedge and the old guard while not letting one reach the other. The two archer guards had by now returned and took their place at the back of the wedge to protect it and all the gnolls had to do was hold on while the other group of gnolls returned from the forest edge where they where still looking for a non existent enemy and not knowing their comrades had been attacked as yet.

The old guard was tiring. Five minutes now had passed of constant combat and there was a pile of gnoll bodies at his feet to testament to his skill as a warrior: however the cost to him was taking a toll as well as every small nick and gash meant more blood loss and the pain of this could be ignored and fought through but the toll to the body could not be ignored and the warrior knew this. The gnolls saw this as well and the ten that surrounded him now grew bolder and knew their prey was weakening and tiring. There was a spear stab to the leg, seeking a gap in the armour and nicking the flesh underneath; a hammer blow on the back armour, causing bruising and denting the armour into the padding underneath; a rock hitting the helmet and making his skull inside ring like bells in a church. All these things sapped and drained the energy of the warrior who dropped to one knee and lowered the mighty axe to the ground to lean on for support. The gnolls sensed victory and as one the group surged forward to finish off the old man who had killed so many of their number.

The warrior smiled a wicked smile.

The blows started to rain down and the warrior suffered them all, wanting all the gnolls to be in his range and relying on his heavy armour to protect his vital parts while ignoring the pain from the lesser wounds.

He counted to five slowly but deliberately then acted.

While he was on the ground no one had noticed that he had twisted his feet and lower body around so that he was like a coiled spring with the axe being used as an anchor to stop him from toppling over. It takes years of practice for a warrior to develop this skill and some know not of it at all, but this warrior has been trained by the best and now was putting it to use in the way it was meant to be used. When he reached five he sprang up and spun round and round, the two weapons held at arms length from him and cutting a deadly swath of pain and death on the gnolls. Spin after spin the warrior went, faster with each turn and after the initial spin he started lowering and raising the weapons held out so that they where like a rising and falling wall of death that killed at all height levels. The ten gnolls where not just hit once each and received multiple blows which cleaved and sliced and tore through everything the deadly whirlwind of death came across and after 5 seconds the spinning stopped and all that was left was a pile of meat and metal. Now filled with a new bloodlust the old guard leapt out of his cocoon of flesh around him and savagely attacked the other 12 remaining gnolls that where successfully holding back the wedge of 8 guards. Caught in-between; the gnolls where felled quickly as they either turned to fight the old guard and were speared in the back or likewise stayed facing the wedge and where cleaved from behind. Cheers went up from the younger guards as the last gnoll fell.

"Quiet. Reform! Hold your discipline."

Barked the blood splattered gore covered old guard.

"That's just starters; the main course is arriving now."

True enough the 2nd group of gnolls was advancing on them after returning from the forests edge.

The day was not won yet.

A tense stand off was happening in the square with on one side a small group holding on the steps to a non-descript looking house and on the other a massed rank and file formation of city guards and MI: 5 operatives. Bing had reappeared from the alley where Badabinga and Neptun had come from and rejoined the group on the steps where a discussion was taking place.

"So how are we going to resolve this situation then?"

Salmira asked of Soprana.

"In my past experience of dealing with these people we should just ignore them and go inside and have some tea and discuss your debt to myself for saving your lives today, and let Neptun sort out this mess outside."

"Sounds like a plan to me, as I don't fancy the odds if a fight break out here, and I'm hungry and cold."

Hatebreeder piped up.

On the other side of the square Neptun was arguing with Slybith over his authority in granting sanctuary to any one in the city.

Something strange then happened which stunned every one in the square. There was a voice screaming out and it was coming from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a figure falling rapidly towards the square screaming.

"Caaatttccchhh mmmeee!"

Instinctively Neptun cast an instant spell called feather fall which slows objects down, but this was not enough to halt the person from crunching into the square and breaking some bones with a sickening crack.

"I'm gonna kill that gnome when I next see him. He gone and broke my good sword arm in several places."

Wry yelled out to no one in particular, then noticed the groups around him all staring in his direction.

"Am I in Stormwind?"

Some confused guards nodded their heads up and down in answer to the question.

"Bit of help here then if ya please?"

He cheekily said while using his good arm to point and indicates that his other arm was hurt. Before anyone could react though a strange sound was heard, like ripping cloth, and the air seemed to electrify and the hairs on everyone's exposed flesh stood up to attention and some of the guards doubled over and where sick from the sensation.

A red ball appeared in the middle of the square about 10 feet off the ground and seemed to be the source of the noise. It started growing in size and as it did the electrical discharge coming from it grew more intense and bolts of lightning started crackling from it. The sphere shimmered as if made of water and continued to grow till it touched the ground and where the ground met the sphere a reaction took place and the earth and cobbles where dissolved but the sphere kept its shape. It was now approximately 30 feet across and a perfect sphere and discharging electrical energy at an alarming rate while also making those around it nauseous and sick. The sound as well had risen to deafening proportions and some guardsmen had to run away from the square as it was to intense to bear while others where doubled over with hands over their ears and still more where violently being sick from the sensation.

Two different reactions took place from the groups on opposite edges of the square. Slybith was immediately organising his remaining guardsmen and MI: 5 operatives into defensive positions on his side of the square, ready to engage the sphere or whatever came out of it. Soprana and his group, who consisted of all casters apart from Hatebreeder, calmly stood their ground and observed the sphere with mild curiosity. Training in the magical arts does certain things to dull the senses and hardens the body to withstand magical phenomena more than non-magically trained people. Hatebreeder has been in and seen things far worse than in front of her now and is the exception to the standard rule.

The deafening ripping noise suddenly stopped, as did the sphere's growth and all could be heard was the crackle of an odd lightning bolt emitting from the red ball. Then a faint sound could be heard coming from inside the ball.

"That sounds like people arguing."

Salmira strained his ears to make out the sounds.

"What the hell Seko! Where's my mate gone to? He got sucked out of your contraption when Fizon sneezed and M*yvn knocked him into the wall or whatever the hell it is made of."

"I have no idea where he is as I can't work out when he fell out of the safety zone due to the teleport distortion I'm experiencing. I don't even know if he made it through the security barrier intact and wasn't dissolved. Let me open the doors and see where we are first."

The red sphere seemed to shudder and the liquid shell fell away to reveal a group of gnomes and dwarfs with a human standing on a platform which now filled the crater the sphere created.

"Hey. Gornash ya soft shite, I'm over here. I'm fine apart from a few broken bones. Don't know why I wasn't splattered like a ripe tomato though. But I'm guessing the party we crashed may have something to do with it."

The party on the platform stepped off it one at a time and slowly orientated themselves to their new surroundings.

"Told ya I'd get you here, didn't I?"

Seko boasted.

"Losing a member of our party on route was not part of it however!"

Gornash boomed before looking round him and shutting up quickly.

A strange silence then followed as the small group realised that they where the focus of a lot of eyes staring at them. Soprana spied Fizon and broke the tension.

"Fizon my old teacher of magic and arcane knowledge, portal keeper, keeper of the eight sigils of Blackrock Mountain, captain of the circle of truth, champion of the battle of Booty Bay, and old personal friend."

Soprana took a deep breath.

"Welcome to Stormwind and my humble abode."

Fizon strode over to Soprana, who had descended to the bottom step, stopped and stiffly bowed while whispering,

"I guess by you using my full title that those guards are not here to throw you a party?"

Fizon then recovered for the bow and loudly said.

"Thank you Soprana for your warm welcome to myself and my friends. However there was no need to have the city guard parade for inspection in my honour, but since they are here then why don't I inspect them to see if they match our own noble guardsmen in Ironforge."

Fizon enjoyed a good act and was intending to follow up on his grand entrance without any idea as to why Soprana had over 100 guardsmen on his doorstop.

A flash of concern flickered on Soprana's face and then he quickly said,

"Fizon, I don't think we have time for that and then do our meeting **and** then keep our appointment with the Duke in the Castle."

Fizon puffed out his chest importantly and stated.

"Ah yes; must not make the Duke wait must we. Come along then."

Fizon turned back to the steps and as an afterthought looked over at Gornash.

"See to your brother then join us inside master dwarf to report your findings to my esteemed colleagues."

Gornash was picking up Wry while Neptun was casting healing spells on his arm,

"What's "esteemed" mean?"

"It means fancy."

Wry replied as he watches the party of mages, warlock, priest, engineer and a thief climb the steps and disappear into the house and thinks about what he has gotten into now.

**CHAPTER 8**

The fight was not going well now for the group. This 2nd pack of gnolls was actually the leader pack and had stronger armour, better weapons and a better leader than the first destroyed group. They formed a better battle line and had more discipline so when the two forces met no lone gnolls had been picked off and the line was solid with shields and spears and other weapons. The guards had not got the advantage of speed this time so could not pierce the gnolls battle line and it was a match now of skills and tactics. Added to this the guards where unfortunate as 2 of their number had fallen due to lucky spear thrusts which one had gone up under one guards armpit where the armour is light and another strike that went through another guards helmet visor slit while he fought off 4 gnolls. They had formed a tight circle on their fallen comrades as they knew once the bodies where pulled into the gnoll mass then they would be ripped apart; and no warrior deserved that fate.

The old warrior had proven his skill again and killed a good few gnolls but was now hampered as his weapons needed a large area around him to swing and use effectively and the closeness of the warriors either side of him was slowing down his swings and not enough power was being transferred to the killing end and as such the gnolls where blocking and parrying his blows more easily than if he was on his own and putting full force into each swing. These gnolls worked better than their counterparts and as such kept the distance from the spears and shields of the heavily armoured guards.

A war of attrition had begun.

The old warrior debated in his mind making a desperate lone attack into the midst of the gnolls to find and kill their leader knowing it would be the end for him doing such a move but the sight of the leader being killed may break the spirit of the gnolls and they may retreat thus saving the remaining guards; however he decided their best chance would be to stick together and let their training and armour shine through over these lesser beings. The odds where now seven against forty and they where surrounded on all sides but holding firm and morale was good with these brave men. Then the oddest thing happened in the middle ground between the two groups; a shadow of a giant eagle circled over the two groups followed by a giant crow and another giant bird of unknown species. The birds circled a few times and as one all three dived towards the groups. Shouts came from the gnolls at the rear of their group just before the birds dived as bounding towards them from the forest edge was a giant spider and a dire wolf, followed closely by 2 elves riding on a sabre tooth tiger and a spectre wolf.

The gnolls responded quickly and their archers let fire on the creatures advancing on them. Volleys of arrows where loosed into the hunters pets which fell quickly to accurate arrow fire.

Howls of anger came from the riders and Suspicious and Falkan both gracefully slipped off their mounts with bows in hand and immediately sent arrow after arrow into the gnoll archers who dropped in a matter of milliseconds as the arrows struck home. The two elves continued to pour arrow after arrow effortlessly and with a speed that defied logic into the massed ranks of the gnolls who now closed ranks and reformed with shields raised to protect them from the darkened sky as the deadly rain fell on them. Each elf was firing around 5 to 6 arrows a second into the gnolls and seemed to not slow down or run out of arrows as their quivers looked permanently full.

This happened as the 3 giants birds where starting their dive towards the groups and the giant eagle split from the other 2 and as it descended transformed in the huge dire bear form Shaarla had taken when fighting the trolls earlier that day and landed on a group of gnolls who where crushed instantly. The other two birds; Bygvir and Sanith; changed into their respective combat forms of an owl bear and treant when just feet above the ground. They landed gracefully in the centre of the guards' small group and started doing their specialty talents on those around them.

Bygvir started casting Starfire spells at every available target in his sight and Sanith threw an area effect heal spell on all friendly targets which revitalized the guards, sealed all their wounds and gave them fresh hope. Now the old guard sprang forward and started fighting the way he was used to; swinging his weapons with fresh strength and a renewed effort. The gnolls still tried to parry or block his blows but this time the weapons easily crushed, sliced and tore through the best efforts of the gnolls. He fought up to behind the growling bear which had already sustained a number of wounds which where sealing from Sanith's spell but not totally. Shaarla was causing carnage amongst the gnolls as he had landed behind their battle line and the gnolls where unprepared for this and hurriedly where trying to reform around their leader. Seeing their leader step once more into the midst of the fighting combined with the healing effects of Sanith's spell spurred the guards to push forward themselves and they reformed the wedge with Shaarla and the old guard in the point position with an open rear that Bygvir and Shaarla covered.

What had started with the gnolls outnumbering and surrounding a small group of determined fighters now had turned into a full scale panic for survival as the gnolls fell back to form a loose square around their leader. Less than 20 remained now from the 40 when the elves entered the battle.

Suspicious and Falkan now where firing dedicated aimed shots at the gnolls trying to wound or kill selected targets rather than mass volleys. The gnolls had buttoned up tight and most shots where blocked by shields and armour but every now and then an arrow found its mark and this was taking its toll on the gnoll numbers at the rear of the group. A frantic struggle for survival for the gnolls was taking place at the front of their makeshift square as the gnoll leader had stepped up and was engaging both Shaarla and Sindri at the same time. Despite the elf and humans skill the gnoll was evading blows and inflicting heavy hits on the two warriors in front of them while not taking damage himself. Sanith was kept busy trying to keep up healing the wounds sustained by Shaarla and Sindri and was rapidly running out of mana while Bygvir had already run out of mana and was using his staff to launch glowing energy bolts at the massed gnolls.

Shaarla then detected a pattern to the gnoll leader's attacks and noticed that he had a bodyguard of 4 gnolls who covered the leaders flank with shields and also blocked the majority of incoming attacks while forsaking their own defence. As they had been focusing on attacking the leader these 4 gnolls where effectively allowing the gnoll leader to attack all out while not having to worry about defence while both Shaarla and Sindri had to both defend and attack. Shaarla waited till Sindri attacked and as they had been trained the bodyguards moved forward to block the sword and axe attacks. Shaarla then attacked. Not the leader but the bodyguards who with shields rose around their leader had their sides open and vulnerable. Speed was essential now as both his casters where either low on mana or running out and the gnoll leader was an opponent that could inflict heavy damage on his own. Therefore instead of trying to kill the bodyguards on his own Shaarla used his huge strength to bite and grapple one of the bodyguards and tossed the screaming gnoll into the air behind him where he landed at the feet of Bygvir who, along with Sanith used their staffs to finish off the already wounded gnoll.

Sindri was surprised at Shaarla's actions but then his combat initiative kicked in and he realised the same thought Shaarla had and renewed his attacks on the gnoll leader to get his remaining bodyguards to defend him again. Shaarla again tossed another gnoll bodyguard behind him, then another and only one was left now. The gnoll leader realised to late his defence was being stripped from him and surged forward to take out this troublesome bear that had killed his well trained bodyguards. Ignoring the attacks by the leader Shaarla went for the last bodyguard who was dutifully still trying to protect his master from Sindri's attacks and totally ignoring any defence on himself. Time seemed to slow down as Sindri, Shaarla and the gnoll leader all struck their blows at the same time with each causing devastating, bone shattering results.

**CHAPTER 9**

The air inside Soprana's house was both a mixture of curiosity, nervousness and apprehension as people crowded into the small rooms downstairs. Bada had gone upstairs to have a lie down and rest, while Sop was busy making tea and scones in the kitchen from magic and these where being eaten in a seemingly magical way by the dwarfs and gnomes as fast as Sop was making them.

"Have ya got any beer to wash these finger cakes down instead of this dishwater tea?"

Came a shout from Gornash in the front room swift followed by,

"Ummmph. What ya do that for?"

As Wry elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him,

"Mind ya manners ya ignorant balloon!"

"What? I just want a proper drink, or two or three."

Soprana entered the room with a smile on her face and nodded to indicate to a small trap door partially covered with a rug.

"If you go into the cellar over there then you may find a keg or two there to wet your whistle. It's the least I can provide while we discuss the matters at hand."

Wry and Gornash had to try and hold each other back as they raced to the trapdoor and dived into the cellar below.

"Holy Crap! There's more booze down here than we had in our bar.

Gornash shouted up through the open trapdoor.

"Any one got any requests as we got something for every one down here."

The next ten minutes where then spent hauling up 4 large kegs of beer, 3 medium kegs of beer, 15 bottles of wine, 6 bottles of port, 8 bottles of brandy and a very dusty unused bottle of an unknown substance which Soprana warned he didn't know what effects it may have when drunk .

"That should keep us for a bit then."

A satisfied Gornash stated when he was settled on top of his large keg with a long rubber hose whose ends where inserted into the top of the barrel and his mouth and with a large plate of buns on his lap.

Soprana now satisfied her guests where comfortable looked around the room and assessed her guests and the potential power of the party she had gathered together. There was the human warlock Salmira, who Sop had liked instantly the moment he introduced himself; Hatebreeder the thief with her friend Bing the mage who are both gnomes; M*yvn a human mage who along with dwarf warriors Gornash and Wry and gnome warrior Seko arrived with Sop's long time friend Fizon the gnome mage. Then there was of course herself a human mage and Badabinga a dwarf priest who was upstairs resting. Not bad at all Soprana was thinking to herself when there was a firm knocking at the door. All in the room froze and some clambered to stare out the window to see if the guards where still there, all apart from Salmira who sipped his drink calmly in his chair.

"One second if you please."

Soprana called towards the door and then to those in the room,

"Calm yourselves down and I'll be back in a minute. No one is going to invade my home while I'm in it."

The guests all relaxed and returned to their drinking and discussions and ideas of what had brought them all together in such strange circumstances.

Satisfied that every one where again settling down, Soprana answered the front door to see Neptun standing there looking pale and worn out.

"I've seen off Slybith and his cronies and would now like an explanation as to what is going on here. I think I deserve one."

"Friend Neptun, of course I'll tell you all. Come in and relax with the rest of my guests and all will be explained from my findings. Can I get you some food and a drink? You look like you could use some."

"That would be nice, thank you. I am a bit famished after last night's efforts, and just tea please, anything stronger may put me to sleep."

Soprana again busied herself making more food after introducing Neptun to her room of guests and finally settled herself on top of one of the kegs and announced.

"Now we all know each other and are fed and watered let me now tell you all why we are gathered here today in these circumstances. Let me begin by thanking all of you for being here, either as willing or unknowing members of this group."

She glanced around the room and was glad to see she had every ones attention, even the dwarf Gornash, who was still methodically eating and drinking while watching Sop like a hawk.

"It all started when…"

Soprana then retold of his fears from the strange wind, the findings of Gornash and Fizon in Stormwind and the gathering of unexpected allies in the form of Salmira and the gnomes.


End file.
